mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tapping
Summary Tapping is a game mechanic which is used in many ways across the game. Single Tapping Attacking Zomblin Caves, Decayed Logs, Demon Gates and Lifeless Rocks can all be attacked by single tapping them. If a dragon is available, it will come and start attacking. Multiple taps will summon several/all Dragons. Floating objects Tapping floating objects will make them drop to the nearest tile possible, if the map isn't full. Gathering Products Fruit Trees, Midas Trees, Graves, Magic Coin Storage, Stone Storage, Wonders, Nests, Fountains, Cloud Mountains, Events Objects, Bushes,Cabins, Loot Orbs, Idols, and Unearthed Skeletons, all can be tapped for their products. Opening Chests Every chest requires tapping in order to open it (and, sometimes there is an additional Dragon Gem fee, see Dragon Chests). Consuming Stars All Goal Stars and Dragon Stars have a finite amount of available taps which will release their rewards, and when they are tapped life times, they would be fully consumed. Collecting Objects Coins, Bricks, Gems, Life Orbs and Bonus Points all need to be tapped in order to gather them. Higher levels of those object (with Bonus Points as an exception), however, will have a Tap Confirmation Message when are tapped (if that option turned on at the Option Menu), and when that message (or the button on the lower left hand side) is tapped, they will be collected. Startling Zomblins in Caves If a Zomblin Cave is tapped, it will startle a Zomblin inside, which will get outside and attack. Make it Rain If a Cloud is tapped, Rain will occur and would consume the Cloud. Activating Heal Extenders Though Heal Extenders would be activated on their own after sufficient time have passed from the unlocking moment, tapping them would activate them immediately. Double Tapping Harvesting Harvesting an object can be performed by double tapping the object. If any dragon is available and free (not sleeping/doing something else which it autonomously chose to do) it will come and harvest the wanted object. Building Building a building can also be performed by the same manner as harvesting, double tap the construction site, if a dragon is available, it will come and start building. Quadruple (4x), Sextuple (6x) and Octuple (8x) Tapping Some harvestable objects can have more than one dragons harvesting them in the same time. When such an object is presented, it can be quadruple tapped for calling two dragons to harvest it. If three dragons can harvest at the same time, a sextuple tap can be made to call all three. If four dragons can harvest at the same time, a octuple tap can be made to call all four. When at least one dragon is harvesting the object, tapping the object will cause the dragon(s) to stop harvesting the object, thus double tapping cannot be used to make additional dragons to harvest the object despite still having room for more dragon(s). However, you can still drag dragons onto the object to harvest it. Tap Protection In the game's Settings there's an option called "Tap Confirm". When this option is turned on, when tapping a valuable consumable object, an alert of "Confirm Tap?" would appear above the object instead of gathering it. Only after tapping the "Confirm Tap?" button, the item would be gathered. It is applies to high levels of Stone Bricks, Magic Currency, Life Orbs, Dragon Gems, Dragon Star, event points objects and various chests. In short, this option prevent accidental unwanted taps on valuable items. Category:Game Mechanics